Sawada Daiouji Tsunayoshi
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: AU.Everyone is Oc-ish.Daiouji GreatPrince will undergo drastic changes,turning back to his old self before his 'attack'. May contain Yaoi/Yuri & Het.Rated VERY high T to be safe.Not good at summaries. Someone help me with this!Just read the story!Please?
1. Chapter 1

Me: HEY PEOPLE! XD

Yuna: This is her second KHR fic. Don't get mad at her for her...Amatuerness?

Yuno: She doesn't own the damn anime/manga. Akira Amano does.

Gin: THIS IS THE ONLY TIME WE'RE DISCLAIMING! It should be obvious who the real pwner is anyway. Hika-chan wouldn't be writing fanfictions of animes/mangas if she owned them now would he?

Me: He's HAS a point you know.

Muses: (U-U) (Nods their heads).

Me: Oh and just a warning...Tsunayoshi will be EXTREMELY OC, and other characters only some or none. You may not even recognise Tsuna except for the fact his eye color, attitude and personality. His hair, his height, his luck, his charm, his strength, and everything else will either be changed and/or 'tweaked' to my liking. Don't like? Don't care. Oh and the pairing will be whatever I like. Probably D27 or R27. X3 Oh yes, the story will be rated VERY High&Hard T or a VERY Low M for dark aspects, mentions of rape, plenty of death, blood, gunfights, Yaoi, Het, and other things. I promise you NOTHING. I tend to either make things sound better than they are, or make them sound worse than they are. I'm not sure what's more frequent.

Gin: Please read and review.

Yuno: Please do not flame.

Yuna: Critism is noted.

Gin: If you see something that looks like something in your story, we'll change it if you want.

TheTwins(Yuna/Yuno): Just make sure to notify us!

Me: I think that's all, ne minna?

Muses: Hai.

Me: Well then, let's start the show! XD

* * *

Prologue Part 1

It was dark in Namimori park. Dark, and quiet, the silence being broken only by the sound of leftover trash going across the concrete like tumbleweed and by the gentle cool fall wind blowing through the trees and bushes. Everyone had left. Everyone except for a young 14 year-old brunette with caramel eyes, bruised and beaten up from his so-called **'friends'**(1). _'It's probably 11 o clock right now. Maybe I should get home.'_ The usually carefree happy boy thought absentmindedly. After a while, sitting there on the swing placed in the park, contemplating over things, he set off to his home.

When he got there he was greeted by his mother near tears. She embraced him mufling out, "Mama mwas sho mowwied Tsu-chan!" He hugged her back, feeling a bit of guilt for making his doting mother worried. He felt even more guilty for what he was about he was going to ask her.

" Ne, okaasan?" He started off, breaking the embrace. " Would it be okay to move away from Namimori for a while? I mean, we'll come back it's just..." He trailed off, seeing that his mother was no longer crying and was looking at him with something akin to shock. "Okaasan? Daijobu?" He asked concerned. His mother had her weird moments but this was just, well, weird-er than usual!

His question seemed to bring her out of her stupor though, and she responded. " E-eh? OH! Oh yes, yes of course. It's just that, well, Tsu-chan didn't stutter!" Ah. She was right. I hadn't been like this since...

" And this works out just fine with the news I was going to tell you!" She put her hand into her aprons pocket and pulled out a letter. " Your father sent a letter to us asking us to come live with him in Italy! He gave us 1st class tickets too, Tsu-chan!" Well. That was surprising. And then Tsuna, started to laugh, at nothing at all, silently thanking his father. His mother thought he was laughing at the coincidence and started to laugh as well.

After the laughter had died down, Tsuna turned to his mother, eyes filled with new found determination. " Okaasan." She turned to looked at him. " I want to 'turn back'. Can you help me?"

Now Tsuna was expecting a reaction close to 'Yes, of course!' or 'I'd love to help!' or even 'I'll get to dress up my Tsu-chan!'. He was NOT expecting his mother to squeal and pump her fist in the air and shout " KYAA! Tsu-chan will become so cool! Come inside right now!" and she dragged him inside and pushed him into his room.

" Tsu-chan, I bought you some clothes today when I got the letter, and I thought you may like them. I always wanted Tsu-chan to 'turn back' but after that 'attack' I thought I'd wait. Your father thought so too. Now go and put on these clothes Tsu-chan!" And she pushed the clothes into his arms and got out of the room.

When he was done, he was wearing a dark brown long sleeved shirt under a dark green t-shirt with a short v-neck and a black chinese long dragon design. He wore with it dark loose jeans and had dark sneaker to go with the outfit. Nana looked on at her with appraising eyes. Then they narrowed. Tsuna not seeing what was wrong, voiced it. She pointed to his head.

" You either take the gel out of your hair along with the hair dye or I'll do it myself." Tsuna bolted for the bathroom and dumped his head into the tub and had the water blast down on his head...After he took off his shirt of course.(2)

20 minutes after he came out with his shirt back on and as a light blond with damp still slightly spiky hair, said hair much tamer than when it was brown and falling over his eyes reaching mid-neck.(3) Nana squealed.

" Ah! Tsu-chan is so kakoi~! While you were in there I put away your things into your suitcase. We have to leave tomorrow at 10 o clock, okay?"

" Hai!" Tsuna responded. Nana nodded in approval.

" Good. Now Tsu-chan put those clothes away to wear tomorrow and head to bed, ne?" She asked.

" Hai." He said. Then Nana decided to tease him.

" Goodnight Sawada Daiouji Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna blushed.

" Okaasan! I told you not to say my middle name!" Nana giggled.

" Hai hai, my little great prince!" She said smiling.

" Okaasan!" he whined, his blush still there.

" I'm just teasing~! But really, go to bed okay?"

* * *

(Next Morning)

Tsunayoshi Daiouji Sawada, once a pathetic, uncool, weak, spiky haired brunette that had no backbone, academic skills, or atheletic skills whatsoever(supposedly) who was now completely turned around, woke up that morning in a panic. That was until he remebered last night.

_' That's right! I'm going to Italy today and I'm going to be living there for a while...'_ Sighing, he got up, got dressed in the outfit he tried out yesterday, and went downstairs for breakfast.

" Ohayo, okaasan!" He greeted his mother. He sat down at the table, his caring mother giving him his breakfast made up of pancakes and a cup of OJ. He gave his thanks and started to dig in.

" Ohayo Tsu-chan! It's only 7 so go out and take one last look around town, ne?" Nana sad smiling. Tsuna smiled back and gave a nod. Nana smiled wider. Then she remembered something. " Oh and Tsuna? Wear this when you go out. It's fall so it's chilly out and we wouldn't want you catching a cold, ne? It also has a hood if you want to hide you face from all the girls." She finished, giggling. Tsuna only turned crimson and grabbed the zip-up, navy blue hoodie from her.(4) He finished his breakfast and put on the hoodie and went out the door, shouting out a 'Jane!'.

As he walked around, he found that everything seemed shorted and he couldn't figure out why until he remembered he was no longer hunching his back(5), which also reminded him that his back wasn't hurting. He then proceded to walk whistling a happy tune.

Half an hour later, he found himself walking toward his school's baseball field. When he got closer he saw that there was someone there practicing which surprised him since it was a Sunday and there should have been anyone at school. As he wondered why a person would be there, he was shocked out of he reverie when the tall teen shoutd out to him, " WATCH OUT!"

With his instinct and (now)rusty skills, he caught the ball before it hit his hooded head in a smooth motion with his left hand. The teen that had been practicing earlier ran up to him. Tsuna noted that he had short dark hair, was fairly tan, was indeed very tall,

" Wow! That was a nice catch! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. Sorry for nearly hitting you with a baseball. What's your name?" Tsuna had to absorb the fact that the school's star baseball player was talking to him and that he had nearly gotten hit in the head with a baseball. That was until he remebered he was being asked some questions.

" Oh, um, thanks. My name is-" _'I won't give him my real name, too many people know who Dame-Tsuna is. I'll use my middle name. I'm leaving soon anyway.'_ "Daiouji. Sawada Daiouji." Tsuna/Daiouji didn't notice the way that Yamamoto flinch slightly when he said his name.

" That was a nice swing though, to hit this baseball from way over there." Tsuna/Daiouji commented. Yamamoto looked embarassed.

" Oh that wasn't that great. Professional player can hit balls WAY farther than that." Daiouji looked surprised.

" Wow! Really? That's kind of cool! You wanna go pro or something? You look like you working hard." Yamamoto's eyes seemed to light up from the fact someone seemed so interested in his dream.

" Yeah! I love baseball. The addrenaline pumping through your veins. The challenge from demanding situations. The cheers from the crowds. The sense of comradie from the team. The feel of holding onto a bat and utmost concentration! And the- ah! Sorry. I got carried away." Yamamoto laughed. Daiouji chuckled.

" Not at all, Yamamoto-kun. I think it's great you have such a great dream. You should go for it. Just remember that you can't always practice, and not always so hard. You'll end up hurting yourself." Yamamoto nodded, and for some reason, Daiouji just knew he was taking his words to heart. " But if you do end up hurting yourself, say you break your baseball arm-" The older teens face was priceless when he said that but continued on, holding in his laughter. "-don't worry. It'll heal and when it does you can play baseball again." Yamamoto relaxed. " From what I can see, it looks like you're suffering from game pressure. People always counting on you or something?" The other teen nodded and explained how he was the teams star player. " From what I can see, you love baseball but your letting the pressure get to you. That's what's messing up your game. You aren't playing for fun, even though you love baseball. It seems to me that you need to remember why you wanted to play baseball in the first place." Yamamoto stared for what seemed like a long time until he asked a question with wide awed eyes.

" How old are you? You sound like you twenty!" Daiouji choked on air.

" Twenty!? Sorry, but I'm only 14. I'll be 15 this October." Now it was Yamamoto's turn to be shocked.

" 14!? That's my age! Man, this is crazy!" They shared a laugh. After that, Yamamoto asked Daiouji, " You want to head to a cafe? I get you a drink as an apology for nearly knocking you unconcious. Daiouji agreed chuckling.

* * *

Me: And I'm stopping there. Here's a cliffy.

Gin: Next chapter will be a bit longer. Promise.

Yuno: And it will be more dramatic. Honest.

Yuna: And SO very OCC. Seriously.

Me: Why are you ending yourselfs with one liners?

Muses: Just 'cause. Why?

Me: No reason...(slowly backs away)

Muses: These are some sidenote thingys.

1) Yeah, they aren't real friends. Only bullies.

2) Tsuna's mom is scary when you don't listen to her. Sorry if I made her too Oc.

(3) Yeah, he actually looked like a prince. Think of Giotto with tamer hair that was still spiky and with bangs. Length is like Dino's, just not wavy.

4) He doesn't believe that he looks that great so he's embarrassed how much his mother thinks so. He's got his dad's blond hair and his mom's eyes. Nice combo if I have to say anything.

5) I felt lke making an excuse as to why he was so short. So I made him hunch his back. Deal with it if you don't like it. XP

Me: Say bye everybody!

Muses: ADIOS!/CIAO!/ARRIVADERCHI!

Me:...Good enough. Sayonara! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello! Welcome back!

Yuna: People actually are interested in this.

Yuno: And they don't really care for the Oc-ness!

Gin: ...Sweet. XD

Me: ...Tell me WHY I made him again?

Twin: Comic relief.

Me: ...Right. Anyway,just get on with the show!

* * *

Prologue Part 2

The cafe they went to was apparantly popular with the kids at Namimori Junior high since when they entered, people immediately greeted Yamamoto. When one kid asked, " I thought you were practicing your baseball to see what was going on with your gameplay and would'nt stop until 2:00?", everyone else stopped to listen. Afterall, if you knew Yamamoto Takeshi, you knew he was a comeplete baseball fanatic. To get him away from his baseball by force was extremely difficult. To do so by will, it was near impossible. Yamamoto gave out a laugh and answered.

" Well, I really did go to practice. But then I hit this one baseball too hard and it sailed over the fence and it was nearly hit Dai over here-" he said pointing to Daiouji. It seemed that people just noticed him, because they looked at him with shock. "-but luckily he caught it before it hit his head. Then we started to talk and he gave me advice on what I was doing wrong and now I feel like I can play twice as good!" Chatter returned to the cafe soon after.(1)

Daiouji asked, " Dai? Is that my new nickname or something?"

Yamamoto laughed and said, " Oh sorry. It's a habit. Do you want me to stop?"

Daiouji laughed. " No, that's alright. I've just haven't been called Dai in a long time and when people see my face, well, they usually call me Ouji. Seriously"

The fun continued until a worker noticed the blonds hood and went up to him haughtily.(2)

" _Excuse me_, sir? I'm afraid you need to take off that hood. We have a **'No Hoods On'** rule here ever since a small robbary here." Daiouji sighed and brought his hands up to his hood. People had heard the conversation and all had quiet.(3)

'Guess they're curious what I look like.' Daiouji thought dryly. Then he brought down his hood and as it fell, guys gasped and girls blushed. I turned the now red-faced waitress and looked up at her with half-lidded bored eyes and asked in a smooth tone of voice and asked," Is that all miss?" She just nodded and scurried off, looking flushed. I sighed.

" Hey, Dai! What drink do you want?" Yamamoto asked, seemingly oblivious to why everyone was acting weird.

" Ah. I'll take a mango/pina colada. Medium." Yamamoto nodded and made the order along with a orange banana milkshake for himself. When he got his drink, it turned out you got free crackers with a purchase. He went out with drink and crackers in hand and got out. The staring was getting annoying.

" Wait up for me, Dai!" Yamamoto shouted. " I almost forgot to ask, but why were you at my school? You know my reason."

" Ah. Well you see, I'm leaving Namimori today and going to Italy at 10. I was looking around the town one last time to remember it." Yamamoto nodded and then turned the converstion.

" Hey guess what? Some of the girls started whispering and asked me if you were some kind of prince!"(4) Daiouji had to try VERY hard not to choke on his coloda.

" R-really..." He sweatdropped, laughing nervously.

" Yeah! Hey, you said you need to leave at 10 right?" Daiouji nodded.

" Yes. That's right. Why do you ask?"

" I want you to meet my friend Gokudera Hayato! He's cranky most of the time but he's really smart and doesn't have a lot of friends and I figured, 'why not?' and wanted you two to meet. Anyway you still have a lot of time." He said. Daiouji found a clock and was pleasently surprised. Yamamoto was right, it was only 7:50.

" Alright, lets g-!" Daiouji was interrupted by the sound of explosions and of screaming and cussing.

" Ah. Gokudera is near." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with wide eyes. What kind of guy was Gokudera!?

Daiouji's thoughts were answered when several thug-like guys ran past shouting things like 'We'll be back!' or 'You'll regret this!' away from a teenager with short silver hair and green eyes, with a cigarette stuck in his mouth and...Are those dynemites in his hands!?

" Hey! Gokudera how are you! Still having trouble huh?" If anything Gokudera's eyes looked madder and a vein popped from his head.

" How many times did tell you stop coming here baseball freak!?" The teen roared.

Yamamoto just laughed it off and said, " I wanted you to meet Sawada Daiouji." Gokudera started slightly at the name but didn't do anything else. No one noticed. "Daiouji, this cranky guy is Gokudera. Gokudera, this guy is the guy who helped me out of my slump." Gokudera who seemingly became calmer looked over at Daiouji with a critical eye that seemed like it was glaring. Daiouji returned it with his gaze covered partially by his bangs. Then all of a sudden the taller teen struck out with a fist and Tsuna blocked with his right hand out of instinct.

The silver-headed teen nodded to himself and said, "Nice to meet you." Daiouji sweat dropped and thought, _'What was that!?'_ but replied the same way.

Just then Yamamoto asked a question. " Daiouji, do you have an emailaddress?" Daiouji nodded and asked why. " Well, I thought we could swap emailaddresses! I thought it'd be cool if I had a penpal from Italy." They swapped their addresses, somehow getting Gokudera to do it to.(5)

* * *

After a while hanging out with the guys and finding out the Gokudera wasn't so bad, Daiouji decided to head to a park and parted ways with the two older boys. It was now 8:20.

Daiouji then became distracted by the sound of chirping. He turned to see none other than the leader of the Disiplinary Commitee feeding doves...Wait, what?

Daiouji had done a double take and his eyes had truly not been playing tricks on his eyes. Hibari Kyouya, was feeding doves, and a little yellow bird.(6)

The shock of the prefect doing something so ordinary caused poor Daiouji to go into schock so he sat down on the convieniantly placed bench. When the little yellow bird made it's way over to Daiouji and cocked it's head to the side as if inquiring 'Do you have something for me to eat?'. In fact Daiouji did. He still had those crackers from the cafe. So he took a cracker and crumbled it in his hand and when he opened it the cute yellow bird flew to it and ended up feeding it from his hand. Daiouji barely saw the prefect come toward him from the corner of his eyes and through his light bangs. When he stopped just two feet away, Daiouji spoke.

" Is this your bird?" He asked the prefect. He'd always wanted to ask that seeing as the bird and prefect were usually seen together, but as Tsuna he was too scared. Now that he was Daiouji, there was less fear. Sort of. But the prefect's next words confused him.

"...Yes and no." Hibari responded.

" What do you mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

" I'm holding onto him for a...friend."

" Ah." Daiouji nodded his head. That made a little more sense, but it brought up another. Who was this friend of Hibari's? Oh well. Not his problem.

" What's his name?" Daiouji asked absentmindedly petting the bird's head. Hibari uncharacteristcally rose an eyebrow at the blond hair youth and at the bird. The bird didn't like ANYBODY and didn't let ANYBODY close to him except for him and his one and only, now missing friend. And now apparantly this person too.

" Hibird. My friend named him."

" I see. Was it after you?" Hibari grunted an affirmative.(7)

" Chirp-chirp! Chirp!" Cried the little brid as it finished. It looked at Daiouji as if asking 'May I have some more?'. Daiouji laughed, it sounded light and as free as the bird on the bird sitting in his hand. Before Hibari could tell the person that Hibird wanted, Daiouji replied to Hibird.

" Gomen, Hibird. I don't have anymore crackers on me."

" Chirp. Cheep-cheep-chirp. Chiiirp-cheep?" 'Okay. I wasn't that hungry anymore anyway. Can I rest on your head?'

" Well I guess you can. Make yourself at home."

" Cheep-cheep!" 'Thank you!'

" Your welcome Hibird." Daiouji responded, a smile on his voice. Hibari was now curious. Who was this person who shows know fear toward himself and who could befriend Hibird so easily?(8)

" What's your name? I am the head prefect of the Diciplinary Commitee, Hibari Kyouya."

" Ah. My name is Daiouji. Sawada Daiouji. Hibari-san? All you alright?" Daiouji asked concerned. For some reason, Hibari had shown visable shock when he mentioned his name and was now looking at him with wide eyes. They held shock first and foremost, then disbelief, and recognization.

' Wait recognization? Did I know him somewhere in my past? I remember everything before the 'attack'. But before it...'

" Um, Hibari-san? I...I have a question for you. Did...Did you know me from some other time, about 7 years ago?" Daiouji asked, bangs shadowing his eyes, wanting to know a small truth. Hibari looked confused. Really, to show so many emotions in a 1 hour limit was unreal for the prefect.

" ...You don't remember?" Daiouji shook his head.

**X\\\WARNING! Reader Discretion Advised. The next content may or may not cause you to rethink about the ways of humanity. Content deals with Death, Children, Rape, Bastards, Crimes, Blood, Trauma, and Torture among other things. If you skip it, I do not blame you, however you will have a hard time understanding what happened(I think). Those who can handle the stuff, go on ahead and read right now. Those who cannot, I will tell you a summary of what happened and then you may scroll down until the nastiness ends. Daiouji tells Hibari about the horrible deeds of pain and torture he went through one day via a group of deprived adults and because the trauma was to great for his concience, his sub-concience sealed away his memory. He was one of 13 kids taken and was 1 of the 3 that survived. He was the key facter for getting the group of 'adults' get arrested and for saving the other two children, though he was severly injured.///X**

" Nothing from age 7 and down. I kind of suffered from an...'Attack' is what I called it, since that was what it essentially was. Apparantly I got mobbed by a bunch of men and women who wanted to...do stuff to me and my mind couldn't take it so it locked away my memories so I could stay sane.' Daiouji sighed. " Not only that but I had also apparantly beaten up a couple of the sickos and got two other kids that were there for the same reason to safety. They were apparantly other friends of mine who went away for therapy. I got therapy too but..." Daiouji sighed again. Hibird looked down sadly at the blond and Hibari had a frown on his face.

" I guess the only good news that came out of it was that the kids that had gone missing that year were found, and that little group of sick, twisted, extremely deprived, fugly group of 'adults' went to jail for 10 accounts of murder, 3 accounts of attempted murder, and 13 accounts of kidnap. That was only the tip of the iceburg." Hibari didn't look well.(9)

"They were also guilty for 10 accounts of rape, 13 accounts of child molestation, 13 accounts of sexual abuse, 13 accounts of child abbuse, and muliple accounts for robbery, hit and runs, and for having guns without a license and for attacking an officer. 10 out of the 13 kids that had originally gone missing died. number 11 and 12 were my friends that I had helped bail out. I was number 13 and even though I was there for barely a day, I was in the worst shape out of the three of us alive. My mom told me that they had come to visit me once, to say thanks, but she never got their names."

**X\\\THE PEOPLE WHO COULDN'T READ BEFORE CAN NOW!...I think? ^-^"///X**

If Daiouji had turned to look at Hibari, he would have only seen a bloodthirsty demon, and if he had looked hard enough to see through the trees, he would have seen a tall dark haired teen and a shorter silver haired one, knees shaking and sweating bullets. But he didn't need too.

" Oh well! Past is past. I have to look toward the future." Daiouji said, a small smile on his face. Yamamoto and Gokudera were mirroring the same emotion on Hibari's face. It was the, 'How are you smiling after that sad story!?'(10). " I know what your thinking. And that's because, in a way, I'm more lucky than the other two since I don't remember. But then, they're luckier than me because they do have their memories. It depends how you look at it. Oh and Yamamoto, Gokudera, you can come out of the trees now!" Daiouji said smiling.

The said boys came out and Hibari looked like he was going to bite them to death but was stopped when Yamamoto asked with a frown on his face, " You were that boy? I remember...I was number 12, Gokudera was number 11. I remember you, you had a small ponytail, a light blue shirt and dark green shorts. After they...were through with you for the day, you broke out of your cell and got us out of out own with a wire that had been on the ground and you made sure for us to go to the police."

" Yeah and when those-those bastards found us you sacrificed yourself so we could escape. I-I had never felt so grateful and guilty in all my life when we ran. We got help as soon as we could, just in time to see a freaking whore pull down her panties. They were arrested on the spot and we were sent to the hospital. We went to see you once at the hospital but we saw a lady at your door and well, we chickened out." Gokudera finished.

" And I'm not surprised." Daiouji said. He would have probably done the same.

" And we want to say, thanks." Gokudera said.

" I guess this makes us closer friends huh?" Yamamoto said finally smiling.

" Yep! Oh my god!" Daiouji shouted in horror.

" What!?" The other three shouted.

" It's 8:40!"

" So?"

" It takes 30 minutes to get back to my house from here and another 40 to get to the airport! Remember you two? I'm going to Italy!?"

" OH!"

" Well see ya! Bye Hibari, Hibird! Keep the peace!" Daiouji joked as he ran off. He never knew that Hibird and Hibari took those words to heart, the exceptions being Yamamoto and Gokudera.(11)

* * *

Me: OMFG! I bet you guys didn't expect THAT! XD

Yuna: Probably thought the 'Attack' was something like RRFs trying to get a piece of him.

Yuno: ...That's almost just as bad though...

Yuna: True...

Gin: RRFs...They lose all sanity and intelligence when near a certain person and become stupid, persistent, EVIL banshees. Does not matter what gender. Not only that, if you are near them long enough, you become infected with I.W.S. like the RRFs. The people they worship soon succome and believe what THEY believe them to be is true, and they will try(and sometimes succede)to infect others to believe the same...Such a terrible creature...

Twins&Me: Amen to that! *shivers*

Me: Anyway here's the AU-NOTE stuff.

1) These people have VERY short attention spans.

2) You know, one of those people who think their better than you because they have a job, and look down on you because they think the're better than you? Personally, I think these kinds of people need a reality check and that they have to make a deposit in the bank known as the WORLD. Sorry, ranting.

3) Nosy little rats aren't they? Probably trying to find if something's wrong with him or if they could use something as blackmail material.

4) AH! His name means Great Prince or something like that I think, so yea, I made him fit his 'middle' name. XD

5) If you're wondering where the REAL Gokudera went, just wait a couple 2 or 3 so chapters. He'll come around the 6th chapter at the most.

6) I would have found that cute and would have squealed despite the risk of being bitten to death. I'm a fangirl, not a HUGE rabbid one, just a normal one. But a fangirl I am and if I know people, readers out there will agree with me that we(fangirls/fanguys)are predetors. Very persistent, durable, and hard to get rid of. Some are desperate, some are rabbid, some are even delusional. But we all will follow you(person we are fans of)until satisfied and will track you down with and or by anymeans and .. we have you in our grasps. ^-^

7) This was kinda weird for me to write. I mean, this is probably the MOST Hibari will ever say, fanfiction or not, that will have him stay in character(I hope)at the same time!

8) I'd be asking, 'Is that guy alright? He's talking to a bird. And understanding it...'

9) I wasn't feeling to perky after writing this either.

10) Ditto.

11) Oh dear, how evil of me. ^-^


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Me: I can't write the story anymore.

Yuno: She has no ideas for it.

Yuna: She has no love for it.

Gin: She has no passion for it any longer.

Me: Who ever wishes to partially-adopt it, tell me so I can give you permission to do so. I'm banned from using my home comp. and I'm currently using a friend's. If you partiallyadopt it, please allow me to read it, so that ideas will begin to flow in my head again an so I can continue.

NOTE!!!: Partially adopted means what it says. It mean that you may use my idea and make your own but I can continue writing the original whenever I wish. Pretty much means you can write a fanfic of my fanfic if you want. Have fun!


End file.
